


Just Another Question

by OhKatieK94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, M/M, Smut, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhKatieK94/pseuds/OhKatieK94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun doesn't believe fairy tales or the troll under the bridge, but falling in the river has him questioning everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Question

Once upon a time, in a small, wood cabin, in the middle of the forest, there was a little girl. Her name was Kyunga. She was a sweet child, full of life and light and happiness. But she was also curious. A little too curious for her own good. 

One night, she had overheard her parents talking about a murder, a story her papa had heard when he went to work that day. They said that a girl had gone walking at midnight into the forest trying to get to her boyfriend's house. The next day, they found her dead body by the bridge. 

"Who did it?" Momma asked. 

"The troll," Papa said. 

An old, decrepit creature, with pimples the size of eyeballs and fingers that could easily be mistaken for oak branches. Its dry, cracked skin was a sickly green, though it was more grayish brown than green because it never prioritized cleaning itself. Because of that, it also smelled worse than anything known to man. It lived under the bridge that crossed the river, beneath the wood planks and between the rounded stones that have held the bridge since it was first built. It's only awake in the night, when it can get away without being seen, and when an innocent soul comes across its bridge, it jumps out and kills them. It doesn’t eat them, for there are always bodies left behind without so much as a paper cut. So why the troll does it, no one knows. In fact, no one really knows anything about it. Everything is just speculation, theories, guesses. It could be bright blue, for gods sake, and no one would know. And no one ever will, for there is one thing everyone knew for sure; if you see it, it will be the last thing you see before you die. 

"But Momma," Kyunga said shyly from the doorway. She knew she wasn't supplied to be listening, but curiosity had gotten the best of her. "I thought trolls were only in fairy tales."

Her momma look startled, but when she saw it was just her daughter, she smiled kindly down at the small child. "They are, Kyunga. It's just a silly story someone made up. Now go to bed."

Kyunga didn't listen to her momma. 

Later that night, after she heard her parents' door close, she put in her favorite baby blue sweater, the one with the flowers on it, slid on a pair of sneakers, and quietly walked down the stairs. After grabbing a flashlight from the drawer in the kitchen incase the moon wasn't bright enough and a putting a handful of Goldfish in her pocket incase she got hungry, she walked out the door and into the woods behind her house. She wanted to find this troll, see it for herself, because she didn't think her momma was telling the truth when she said it was "just a silly story." 

The moon was full, but the trees overhead were thick with leaves so the silvery light came through in bright beams, spotting the forest floor in white shapes. When she made it to the bridge, a place she had crossed many a time before on trips to town, she paused and looked around. No one around. Nothing moving. She even looked under the bridge itself and saw no place for such a creature to live. Maybe her momma was right. Maybe it was just a silly story...

"What are you doing out so late at night, little girl?”

The deep voice came from behind her, making her jump. She turned and saw a young man standing in a beam of moonlight. He looked quite nice, brown hair nearly covering his eyes in an innocent way and wearing a plain white shirt over black pants, so she shrugged and pointed to the bridge. "I was looking for the troll," she explained. "But Momma was right. It's just a silly story."

The man smiled. "A troll, you say? And what might this troll look like?"

"I dunno. No one does."

"Really now?"

Kyunga shook her head vigorously. "Uh huh. But they say he kills people and leaves their bodies for everyone else to find."

The man's eyebrows shot up, like he was hearing the information for the first time. "Kills people? Then why are you looking for him?"

Another shrug. "I dunno. I was just curious." A yawn stretched her mouth wide and the man smiled down at her again, holding out a hand. 

"Why don't I walk you home?"

Kyunga smiled and grabbed onto his hand, letting him lead her into the forest. 

The next morning, a small baby blue sweater with flowers in it was found on the forest path, the body to which it belonged to only a few steps away, drained of any sign of life. 

\-------------

"Truth or dare?"

Sehun smirked. "Dare," he said, then downed the rest of his beer, putting the finished bottle next to the steadily growing pile he and his friends had accumulated since they started a couple hours ago. In this game, there was a choice of truth or dare but no one chose truth because that was seen as the easy way out. And if you didn't accept a dare, you had to get completely naked for the rest of the night and take five full-on gulps from the bottle of vodka sitting in the center. The bottle had yet to be opened,though the amount of skin showing had increased immensely. The more alcohol that got in their system, the more reckless they got. Jongdae had just dared Baekhyun to give Chanyeol a blowjob in front of them all, and to everyone's delight, especially Chanyeol's, he obliged. 

Baekhyun smiled, pleased at Sehun's choice. His tongue flicked out to swipe his bottom lip, licking up the last speck of white as it went. "I'd say fuck Luhan right here and now, but that's just boring."

"Not for me," the named boy chirped from Sehun's lap, then proceeded to grind his barely clothed ass down onto his boyfriend's dick.

Sehun's eyes went wide and he clamped a hand onto the boy's hip. "Jesus, Lu, not now."

Luhan pouted, crossed his arms over his bare chest, and leaned back onto Sehun, who was equally naked. "You're no fun."

The pout dropped in favor of an excited smile when he felt warm breath ghost his ear. 

"If you wait until later, though, I'll give it to you real good." Sehun murmured into his boyfriend's ear, nibbling the lobe just to hear the low whine that came from the Luhan as he rubbed circles on the boy's hips. He moved down Luhan's neck, mouthing at the smooth, pale skin as he went, but being careful not to mark it. That was for later.

"Oh my god, that's it!"

Sehun stayed at Luhan's neck, but looked up at Baekhyun through the hair covering his eyes. "What?"

Baekhyun grinned idiotically and sat back in his chair, pleased with himself. "I dare you to make Luhan come with just your mouth."

A shiver ran down Luhan's back as Sehun raised an eyebrow. "You sure you can handle that?" He smirked. "It's gonna be pretty fucking hot."

Minseok and Jongdae chuckled while Chanyeol's eyes just widened even more than they already were. Baekhyun shrugged. "Luhan never ceases to brag about the Seventh Wonder of the World, aka Oh Sehun's mouth. I wanna see if it's true."

Sehun looked back to Luhan. "You brag about me?"

Luhan turned his head so he was looking Sehun in the eyes. "I couldn't help myself," he said kind of sheepishly, though Sehun could see through his boyfriend's weak ploy immediately. 

"Dare accepted."

Luhan immediately slid off of Sehun's lap and jumped onto the bed, a sly grin curving his already swollen lips (Minseok had dared Luhan to make out with Sehun for as long as he could without coming up for air. They all found out that Luhan could hold his breath for quite a while, and that Sehun's t-shirt was really easy to tear open). "How do you want me?" He slurred lustily.

Sehun got up from his chair and stood at the foot of the bed, running a hand through his dyed blonde locks. "On your back, baby."

Luhan obliged immediately, and as Sehun climbed up to hover over him, the rest of the boys moved their chairs around the bed to get a better view. But the alcohol plus his baby laying there, eyes lidded with sex and spread out all ready for him, made everything outside of that bed become nonexistent. 

He started on the face. Ghost kisses pecked on Luhan's temple, barely there on his cheeks. Purposefully teasing, and Sehun knew that Luhan hated teasing. 

He got bored of that quickly, though, much to Luhan's delight. He moved to the side and grabbed Luhan's earlobe between his teeth, the same one as earlier. Luhan moaned again, eyes fluttering closed. His ears were pretty sensitive, and the alcohol in his system certainly helped with that. Then again, his entire body was sensitive. Sehun just liked to draw everything out. 

From his ear, Sehun moved down Luhan's jawline, kissing long and slow as he went. When he got to Luhan's chin, he flicked the tip of his tongue against Luhan's bottom lip. Luhan's breath stuttered as Sehun sucked Luhan's bottom lip into his mouth. His tongue snuck out again and slid into Luhan's already open and waiting mouth, and their lips molded together perfectly, like always. It hurt a bit, both their mouths tired and lips still throbbing from the earlier dare, but it was easy to look past. Sehun mapped out Luhan's mouth expertly and slowly, taking his time to make sure to get Luhan as eager as possible. He pulled his tongue out and bit Luhan's bottom lip, not enough to draw blood, but enough to elicit a broken moan that went straight to his cock. 

He grinned into the kiss, then pulled away. Luhan whined, but when Sehun stared sucking blooming bruises on his neck, the whining turned into more moaning. Thankfully for Luhan, that "later" came sooner than expected. Sehun made his way down Luhan's torso, sucking and biting and kissing as much and as slowly as he could because he knew just how turned on that made his boyfriend. And when he got to the hem of Luhan's briefs, he knew he had done well so far. 

And now came the fun part. 

Sehun looked up at Luhan through his eyelashes and gave him a sensual smile. 

"Look at me baby," he rasped. Luhan obliged, looking down at him with a very lustful look. Then, without breaking eye contact, Sehun bit the hem of Luhan's briefs and tugged them down just enough so Luhan's rock hard dick could pop out. He pressed the softest kiss imaginable to the head, making Luhan groan, then proceeded to ignore it completely. He moved back up and mouthed at Luhan's hips despite the smaller boy's protests. But then Sehun moved to Luhan's front, right below his abs, and he knew he had hit gold when Luhan gasped loudly, making his dick harden, and arched his back up off the bed when Sehun sucked a hickey right above his cock. 

"So that's the spot today, huh, Lu?" The spot on his body that really got Luhan hard changed almost daily, so it was always an adventure to find out where it was. 

"S-Seh-hun-" Luhan stuttered.

"Ah ah ah, baby," Sehun scolded. "I'm not done with you yet."

He moved all the way back up to the juncture between Luhan's neck and shoulder and bit down hard. Luhan cried out and arched again, aching for friction but getting none. Sehun's cock was as hard as Luhan's now, but he payed no attention to it. He was focused on the needy boy in front of him. He didn't draw blood, but Sehun licked over the bruise anyway because Luhan loved when he did that. He bit again on Luhan's collarbone, earning another cry and a bigger movement. It wasn't that making hickeys turned Luhan on that much, it was that Luhan was already so on edge, and the alcohol made him even more so, and he was in dire need of something, anything to touch him, so he could come. 

Sehun knew he was close, so he slid back down Luhan's body so he faced his cock. He breathed warm air on it, but didn't touch it, making Luhan downright sob. He did that for a bit, moving around it, ghosting his lips over it, so Luhan knew he was there but couldn't feel him the way he wanted to. 

"Se-ehun, p-pleas-se..."

That was his cue. Without warning, Sehun sucked Luhan's cock into his mouth as much as he could and sucked hard. Luhan screamed and came hot down Sehun's throat. Once he finished, Sehun let Luhan's dick out of his mouth with a pop and kissed the tip again for good measure. He made sure to look Luhan in the eyes as he licked the excess cum off his lips. Then he slid off the bed and sat down in his chair, arms crossed over his chest in triumph. 

"Alright, lay it on me." He grinned, the alcohol that still pumped through his veins making his thoughts muddled and actions sluggish. 

Minseok rolled his eyes. "You just went you dumbass."

Sehun spread his arms wide in front of him, asking for more. "C'mon, man, I feel like I'm higher than a fuckin' kite. Give me somethin dumb to do."

Minseok sighed, but a sly grin curved his lips. "Fine." He leaned forward in his chair, hands pressed together in front of him. "Go into the woods without your phone, or a flashlight, or anything. Just you. Go to the bridge. Find the troll that lives beneath it. If you come back within 24 hours with proof, then you win and we all have to drink a whole bottle of vodka each."

Sehun scoffed. "Really? That's what you’re giving me? A dumb troll myth?"

"Sehuna, it's reeeaaaalllll." Luhan turned on his stomach, still completely naked, and looked at Sehun with heavily lidded eyes. "You know, a girl died from doing that."

"It's just a dumb story, babe, everyone knows that."

Luhan pouted. "No it's not." He looked like he was about to say more, but instead his head dropped onto the bed. Not even moments later, soft snores could be heard from the boy. 

"You tired him out good," Jongdae pointed out, sipping at his newly opened beer. When Sehun looked over at him he realized that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were our cold as well, Baek draped over Chan's body. 

Sehun smirked. "I told you I was good." He stood up suddenly and grabbed a random shirt from the ground. He wasn't sure whose it was, but his was torn in half and everyone was too drunk to care, so he pulled it on. "Alright. I'll go. But it's your fault if they-" he gestured wildly at the two sleeping boys. "-puke their guts out after a whole bottle of hard liquor and get pissed."

Minseok sat back. "Fine by me."

Sehun dug his phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Jongdae, who surprisingly caught it with the hand that wasn't occupied with the bottle even though he was barely awake. Sehun also threw his wallet, keys, and random receipts at the boy, but those all ended up hitting his bare chest and falling to his lap. He then held his arms out and spun around. "Pat me down," he said. 

Minseok chucked. "With pleasure."

Hands appeared on his butt right away. "Hey there, don't make Luhan jealous."

"He's out cold until morning," Minseok responded cheekily. "Besides, I've always wanted to touch this ass. It looks so soft and squishy." The older boy swing around to Sehun's front and wiggled his eyebrows. "And it is."

Sehun grinned. "Well aren't you a lucky guy. Not many have touched this ass."

Minseok laughed and moved his hands to the front, actually doing his job. Once he made sure Sehun was clean, he sat back down. "Off you go now. See you in more than 24 hours."

"You have fun drinking a full bottle of vodka as I sit there watching you, because I'll be back before sunrise."

Minseok shrugged. "I doubt it."

Sehun stuck his tongue out petulantly, then tugged open the door and walked out into the hall. Baekhyun's parents were on a business trip, and given he was an only child, the house was completely silent. He stumbled down the stairs, giggling at himself as he leaned heavily on the banister. 

Baekhyun lived right across from the woods. The path to get to the bridge was right there, a clear opening in the trees. After that, he just had to find some green moss or something of the like and bring it back as "evidence of the troll," or whatever dumb thing Minseok had said. Then just stroll back to Baek's house and all would be fine. Easy as that. 

Sehun grabbed the handle and whipped open the front door, only to be met with cold pellets of rain and a strong wind. "Fuck," he mumbled. He wanted to go up and get a jacket or something, but he didn't want to seem like a loser. So he grit his teeth and made his way outside, holding his arms as some means of protection. 

By the time he reached the edge of the forest, he was soaked and shivering. His hair covered his face and his skinny jeans clung to his legs even more than they usually did. To hell with being a coward, he wished he had gotten a damn jacket because he was fucking cold. The alcohol in his system seemed to have been shocked into submission by the freezing rain, and any high that he had felt before was gone. His teeth started to clatter as he stepped into the forest. Here, the rain was less, but instead, he felt the wind. It was ice cold, raising goosebumps that felt like they were the size of boulders on his bare arms and neck. His clothes became sheets of ice and his hair dripped frozen rivulets down his face. Honestly, how the fuck could it be the middle of July? 

By the time he made it to the bridge, he was nearly frozen solid. There was no warmth left in him anywhere. His bones felt like they were thin as paper and could break at any moment. His insides squeezed and cried because they were so cold. His breath was coming out in smaller puffs of smoke now because it was just as cold as the air. His hair felt like it was frozen to his forehead, and though Sehun knew it couldn't be less than 50 degrees, it felt like he had walked through a portal to the Arctic. 

He walked to the edge of the bridge and looked down. The water beneath it was roaring, so high that it barely cleared the bottom of the wood planks. Sehun had never seen it like this. Maybe it was the rain. Maybe it started way earlier and they just didn't know it. Not that there's any way they would've noticed, they were pretty occupied. Though how could the river get that high, easily three feet higher than before, just from a couple hours of rainfall?

Sehun tried reasoning with himself but he was far too cold to think right. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but that really didn't do anything. It just made him super dizzy, and his stomach churned wildly. He stumbled forward and landed hard on his palms. He hissed when he felt his skin slice open on the sharp rocks, and that sting intensified even more so when the rain hit it. His knees were also torn up, blood streaming from the new holes in his jeans and mixing with the rainwater. He winced as he pushed himself up and limped to the bridge. When he got there, he nearly fell again, but this time he had the guard rails to support him. He looked down at the water, gasping hard. Everything moved to fast. The river. The rain. The blood down his shins. 

Suddenly, he heard a loud crack, and moments later, everything turned black. 

\-------------

Warm. That's the first thing he felt when he woke up. When he opened his eyes, Sehun saw firelight flickering on the walls, and when he glanced down, he saw the thick blanket that covered him. He also saw that there was a steaming bowl of something on his bedside table. When the scent of chicken broth and well seasoned vegetables hit his nose, his stomach growled loudly. He tried to reach for it, but as soon as he moved, his body screamed in protest. He groaned and lay back down in frustration. 

"I was going to tell you that moving wasn't a good idea, but I see you've already discovered that by yourself."

Sehun's heart leaped in his chest when the smooth voice cut through the silence. He turned his head and saw a young man standing in the doorway. He looked no older than Sehun, maybe even younger. He had dark brown hair and tan skin, and when he pushed his hair out of his eyes Sehun could see that he had brown eyes as well. 

He smiled kindly. "I'm sorry, you're probably wondering where you are. I'm Kai. You're in my home. I found you on the riverside this morning, and since I don't have a phone out here, I couldn't call for anyone so I brought you here."

"Out here?" Sehun's brain was still sluggish with sleep. "Where...where is out here?"

"Well, the nearest town is a hundred miles to the north."

"A hundred miles?" Sehun immediately went into panic mode. This man- Kai, he had said- found him on the side of a river, which meant he probably fell into the water last night. How he had gotten so far in such little time, he had no clue, but he did know that he had no way to contact his parents, or his friends, or anyone, really, and let them know he was safe. They probably thought he was dead right now, and if that's the case then they've probably stopped looking for him and that means-

"Hey, it's okay."

Sehun jumped again when a hand was placed gently on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kai standing next to the bed. 

"Everything will be fine, okay?" Kai crouched down so his eyes were level with Sehun's. "You can't hike to the next town, it's too dangerous. There are bears and wolves and many other wild things that could hurt you or even kill you. Plus, it would be a two day hike, and that's just not possible with what I have here. However, there's a supply ferry that comes down this way every two months. You can catch the next one and make it to a phone in a couple hours."

A glimmer of hope sparked within Sehun. "When's the next one?" He croaked. 

Kai smiled sadly. "Sixty days. You missed the last one by a couple of hours." He shrugged. "But, you can stay with me. I have plenty of food, and my house is plenty big enough for three people."

Sehun let the information sink in. There was a way to contact someone. In sixty days. But it was better than nothing. Kai had just offered his house to him for the two months as he waited. It's not like he could go anywhere else. And Kai seemed nice enough. Nothing sketchy about him yet. And even if there was something, two months isn't a long time. Sehun could deal. 

"Okay. I'll stay," he said, doing his best to smile up at Kai. "Thank you."

Kai beamed, seemingly delighted that Sehun chose to stay. "Fantastic! I'll have Kyungsoo get one of the guest rooms fit for a living body." He winked at Sehun. "And by living body, I mean not ghosts because I'm pretty positive that this house has them. Kyungsoo is my housekeeper, by the way. He makes astounding spaghetti and keeps the house clean so I keep him around." 

Kai pointed to the chair in the corner of the room. "Those are some clothes for you when you're ready to get up again. I had to remove your old ones, they were soaked and already mostly falling off anyway."

Sehun suddenly realized that he was indeed naked under the blanket, and though he nodded his thanks, his face heated up and he subconsciously shrunk below the covers even more. 

Kai didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't pay any attention to it. "I'm going to have to sit you up so you can eat," he said as he stood up once again. "If you don't eat, you'll take longer to recover."

Sehun nodded reluctantly, and Kai moved to stand over him. He wrapped his arms around Sehun, enveloping him in his embrace. He smelled of woods and fresh rain, and Sehun wanted so badly to lean in closer and smell more-

Luhan. The picture of Luhan moaning and spread out on the bed from the night before hit his mind like a bullet. He had a boyfriend. He would see that boyfriend again. And he loved that boyfriend more than anything. 

He wouldn't cheat on Luhan. He couldn't. 

He gasped when Kai suddenly shifted him up, his torso stretching painfully. "Sorry..." Kai murmured, but he kept moving until Sehun was up and leaned against the pillows. 

Sehun exhaled deeply when he was settled. He had no clue what his body had gone through last night, but it didn't feel great. He also made sure the blanket was as high on his hips as it could go. He didn't want anyone seeing anything they didn't need to. 

Kai pulled up a second chair to the bedside and took the tray with the soup off the table. "I forgot to ask earlier," he started, placing the tray on his lap. "What's your name?"

"Sehun."

Kai nodded thoughtfully as he picked up the spoon. "Sehun." He said it slowly, deeply, testing it out on his tongue. A single shiver ran down Sehun's spine. "It sounds nice."

"I'll thank my parents when I see them next." Sehun couldn't help the snarky response that he always gave when someone said that. 

Kai laughed and looked down at the soup, and for some reason, Sehun's heart beat twice as fast. "Sassy," he said, though it's sounded like it was more to himself than to Sehun. "I like it."

Sehun was about to answer back but a spoonful of hot soup stopped him. 

"You would drop most of this on the blanket if you were to try feeding yourself, and Kyungsoo's chicken soup is far too delicious to do that," Kai offered as explanation. Sehun's stomach grumbled far too loudly to disagree, so he opened his mouth and accepted the hot broth. The warm slide down his throat was amazing, and he couldn't help but hum in approval. The urge to grab the bowl and down it in one go was tremendous. But after only a few spoonfuls, the warmth was making his eyelids droop. But the soup was too damn good to stop eating, so he tried to stay awake. But Kai seemed to notice, for he put the spoon down and placed the tray back on the bedside table. 

"You're clearly tired, stop pretending you're not," Kai scolded gently. "I promise there will be more soup to eat when you wake up, okay?"

Sehun nodded, though for some reason he felt like pouting. Jesus, he was spending way too much time with Luhan. 

Kai smiled. "Sleep," he ordered. Sehun couldn't really object, his eyes were already closing, so he sunk back into the pillows and let his body rest. 

Right before he truly went to sleep, a soft blanket came up and covered his top half. "Goodnight, Sehuna," Kai murmured. 

Somewhere in his sleep-weary mind, Sehun really liked the way Kai said his name like that.

\-------------

The next time he woke, Sehun was feeling a lot better. He could move around without his entire body crying in pain; now it was just his head that throbbed lightly. The door was closed, so he felt safe getting out from under the safety of his covers and putting on the clothes Kai had left for him. He pulled on the underwear, then the gray sweats over it. The worn black t-shirt went over his head, and as soon as it did, he smelt it again. Pine. Rain. Woods. Kai’s scent. It was so calming, and Sehun sighed in pleasure. 

he told himself. 

He opened the door and peaked out into the hallway. It was empty. Not that he really expected it to be any different, but a small part of his mind did wish that Kai was there. He looked down both sides of the passageway. Warm light was coming from the right, and by the way his stomach grumbled when the scent of bacon hit his nose, he guessed that that was the way to food. 

Sure enough, the light was coming from the kitchen, and a small man was at the stove, fresh pancakes stacked on a plate next to it. 

Sehun cleared his throat. “Are you, uh, Kyungsoo?”

The man looked over at him, but made no effort to speak. Sehun was about to repeat himself, thinking maybe the man hadn’t heard, but a hand on his shoulder startled him out of his words. “The answer is yes, but he can’t tell you that,” Kai explained with a soft smile. “He’s a mute. Hasn’t spoken a word since he first came to me.” He motioned to the table, his hand sliding to the small of Sehun’s back and lightly pushing him forward. “Eat all you want. Kyungsoo’s cooking is spectacular, and you haven’t eaten much at all within the last 24 hours.”

A shiver had run down Sehun’s spine when Kai traced it with his fingertips, and it took him a second to comprehend Kai’s words. He blinked, then moved to the chair Kai had pulled out with his other hand, the one on Sehun’s back never leaving until he was fully sat down. 

“Sorry, I just don’t want you to fall,” Kai said, slightly sheepish. Sehun just smiled in understanding, wanting to say more but the obscenely loud growl from his stomach prevented him from doing do. Kai chuckled, then stabbed three pancakes with his fork. He plopped them onto Sehun’s plate and pushed over the syrup. Sehun mumbled an embarrassed thanks as he drizzled the sticky, sugary substance onto the perfectly golden cakes, then proceeded to properly dig in. The pancakes were astounding, just like Kai had said, and Sehun’s stomach was very appreciative. 

Kai coughed, and Sehun paused awkwardly. His eyes darted up, his mouth slightly open and a bit of pancake poised inches from his mouth. Kai outright laughed at him this time, mouth falling open and a very uncharacteristic, high-pitched and stuttered laugh coming out. It made Sehun smile, and the uncomfortable atmosphere immediately dissipated. Kai was incredibly easy to like, and seemed like a generally nice person.

Once the laughter subsided, Kai looked at Sehun. "So...what's your life like out there?"

Sehun’s smile died a little bit at the mention of that. He looked down at his plate and shrugged. "It was nice. I have lots of friends. Good parents. A boyfriend. School's good. I'm not super smart but, ya know, I get by. I graduate university next year. I'm aiming to get a job in the music industry."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Mhm. I'm hoping to be a producer, someday. Like a big name one, one that gets all the gigs."

"Wow. Sounds fun."

Sehun sighed. This was becoming every other conversation he had with adults. "Yea, I'm excited..."

"You don't sound excited."

All of a sudden, Sehun had the urge to tell Kai everything. The way Kai was staring intently at him, taking in his every word and not making fun of his major of choice, was...different. No one else had ever done that to him before. And once he thought of it, his tongue took care of the rest. "...I've never told anyone this before...but actually really want to dance. I love dancing a lot. I was in classes as a kid; ballet and tap, but those aren't my favorite. I really love classical and modern."

Kai sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well why aren't you doing it?"

Sehun chuckled bitterly, stabbing at another bite of pancake. "My parents don't think that's a good career. And they're right. It's not. Plus, it's a huge time commitment, and I don't have that. After school, I have homework, and if I don't, I work, and if it's neither of those, it’s my boyfriend all the time."

"Sounds annoying."

"He's so needy.” His tongue was on a roll, now, and there was no stopping it.“Like, I get if you want to be with someone a lot, especially since they're your boyfriend, but I can't devote every free moment of my life to you, you know? I have to have a life of my own, too."

"It sounds like he annoys you more than you realize."

"He does. But I still love him.” Sehun looked up at Kai. “You can love someone who annoys you, right?"

Kai shifted in his chair. "I guess it all depends on the person."

Sehun nodded towards his plate, his fork pushing around the few pieces of pancake left on his plate instead of actually picking them up. “Then how do you know what kind of person you are?”

“You just do.”

“But what if I don’t?”

Kai smiled. “Then maybe the two months of quality alone time will do you good.”

Sehun chuckled at that, then forked the remaining pieces of pancake and shoved them into his mouth. His tongue came out to lick his lips, his eyes closed as he savored the sweetness. He really had never tasted anything this amazing.

Kai stood up and took Sehun’s plate from in front of him. "Did it feel good to get all that off your shoulders?"

Sehun’s eyes flew open and he coughed in embarrassment. "It, uh, yea. It did, actually."

Kai smiled to himself as he turned to the sink, turning on the water and rinsing the cookware. Sehun realized then that Kyungsoo had disappeared, leaving the kitchen sparkling in his wake. "Well, if you need to do it again, I'll be here, obviously."

Sehun laughed. “Of course. Thank you.”

When the dishes were sparkling, Kai turned back to Sehun, wiping his hands on a towel. “I want to give you a tour of the house today. It’s a lot bigger than you’d think, and I don’t want you to get lost.”

“That would be nice. It’s not like I have anything else to do.”

Kai chuckled, then gestured with his head towards the door. “Shall we?”

Over the next couple of hours (Kai wasn’t lying when he said the house was big; in fact, Sehun thought ‘big’ might have been an under-exaggeration), Kai showed Sehun around. Overall, the house had three floors, including a basement. The first floor housed the kitchen, a sprawling living area, two bathrooms, and four bedrooms, one of which Sehun stayed in, another that belonged to Kyungsoo, and and two more that Kai never used. At the very end of the hall was a dark black door, contrasting with the beige walls and tan doors of the bedrooms. It was locked, and always has been. Kai admitted that he didn’t even know what was behind it. 

“But there are ways to open it,” Sehun said as he followed Kai to the grand staircase connecting the first and second floor. “Have you never once thought about opening it? Just to see?”

“Some things are better left untouched,” Kai said, voice uncharacteristically stony, and the conversation ended just like that. 

The second floor was comprised of five more bedrooms, each one having it’s own on-suite bathroom. Each room seemed larger than the next to Sehun, and he was astounded at how much space each room got. They were all different, too. The first was painted white and had gold accents everywhere. The bed was covered in pillows and shrouded in flowing silk, the doors open to the outside and letting in a soft breeze. The second room was very masculine, all hard lines and dark hues. The headboard was made from solid black ivory and went all the way to the ceiling, giving the bed itself quite a presence. The third room took on a modern look with shining chrome and sleek silver. The bed was seemingly suspended above the floor, though Kai explained that support beams ran from the wall into the frame and kept it like that. The fourth was pure Victorian, heavy reds and maroons and golds, every piece of furniture made from a deep mahogany. The last bedroom was Kai’s, and it was by far the grandest. It was twice as large as any of the other rooms, the space filled with one very large bed at the center, a large fireplace across from it, and other unnecessary pieces furniture scattered around it. The scheme for this room was nothing other than luxurious. Deep purples and sensual maroons covered the bed, all different colors of silk, Sehun found out when he saw the light hit it. A multitude of pillows lay against the modern black headboard, but the bed was so large that they didn’t really make a difference. Everything was modern, but dark. And when Sehun looked at Kai, he could tell that the man fit this style perfectly.

“So,” Kai started as he closed the door to his room, leaving them at the top of the stairs. “You now have your choice of four proper bedrooms to stay in.” He had mentioned before that the one Sehun was staying in was purposefully made for brief stays. “Obviously, mine is not on the list,” he said with a wink. “But the other four are all fair game.”

“The white one,” Sehun answered immediately. He really did like that room, it had an ethereal feel that he fell for the instant he had first stepped foot in the room. 

Kai smiled. “Good choice,” he said, then started down the hall towards said room. “Beautiful room for a beautiful person.”

A light blush spread across Sehun’s cheeks, spreading a pleasant warmth through his entire body. No one had ever complimented him like that, so offhandedly and genuine. His classmates did it a lot, but it was always just to try to become his friend or, more often the case, get in his pants. His parents did it every once in awhile, but it was always in a tone that made it seem like they only did so because he was their son and they had to. Luhan never did; he was always on the receiving end of those compliments, and never once did he return the favor. Just thinking of how much of a brat Luhan was made Sehun bristle.

Kai pressed a key into Sehun’s palm. “This is the only key that opens the door to your room. Don’t lose it or I’ll be in trouble.” Sehun nodded, pocketing the key. “Besides that, your bathroom should be stocked. If you need anything else, I’m two walls away, so just yell.”

Sehun smiled. “Thank you. For all of this.”

Kai copied Sehun’s actions, his lips curving warmly. “It’s my pleasure, Sehuna.” A spike of pleasure rammed into Sehun’s heart when he heard that name. He couldn’t help but love the way it sounded coming from Kai’s lips. “It’s a rare occasion that I have guests, so I appreciate all of them. It can get quite lonely here with just Kyungsoo to keep me company.” He pushes open the door, the lack of light coming from inside making Sehun realize that it was already night. “Goodnight, Sehun.”

Sehun bowed to his host. “Goodnight.” He walked through the door, but before he could turn back to thank Kai again, the door was shut quietly, leaving him alone in the giant room with only the sound of the breeze surrounding him. Which reminded him. He hadn’t really had a chance to look outside yet. He made his way to the window to try to see what he could in the last bit of light from the day. The house was situated in a small clearing, surrounded by dense trees. The river that Sehun was found in ran beneath the house, which surprised Sehun. Kai had said the basement was just used for storage of goods. The river didn’t look low enough to run below the basement. Then again, Sehun could barely see it from where his balcony was located on the house, so he may be wrong. He made a mental note to ask Kai in the morning. 

He walked back into the room and went straight to the bathroom. It too was pure white like the room. The floor was heated, Sehun could feel it beneath his bare feet. The towels and robe that hung between the shower and bathtub were the softest he’d ever felt. Golden candles were placed throughout the enormous room, and after searching through most of the many drawers in the vanity, he found matches to light them with, along with more bath salts and oils than he knew what to do with. 

Ten minutes later, he was neck deep in lavender scented water, blonde hair slicked back, a golden glow shrouding the room via the candles. He sighed in pleasure, not having took a bath alone since he was young. Luhan loved baths, but by baths he meant riding Sehun while water splashed everywhere but in the tub. And Luhan never cleaned up. Baths always meant more time cleaning than actually fucking, and Sehun was not a fan. 

When the water grew cold, Sehun decided it was time to get out. He wrapped the robe around himself and explored the other doors in the bathroom, looking for something to wear. Thankfully, one of the doors swung open to reveal a closet almost as big as the bathroom itself, and stocked full of clothes. Neatly hung and folded, color coded and everything. But the sheer amount of them is what really surprised Sehun. Why did Kai have so many clothes? And, after trying on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from one of the shelves, why were they all the same size? He checked some of the other tags and found that they were indeed all the same size as the clothes Kai had given him to wear that morning. Sehun added that to the list of questions to ask Kai over breakfast. 

After blowing out all the candles and hanging up his robe so it would dry, Sehun crawled into the bed. He found that it was just as comfy as it looked, and he couldn’t help but snuggle back into the pillows. The entire experience was so luxurious, he felt like he was at a fancy hotel in the city. It also made him feel incredibly tired, and though he didn’t know what time it was, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep with the silver moonlight casting dark shadows through his window.

\-------------

Surrounded by darkness, golden skin arched off the bed beneath it, moans of a name spilling from red-bitten lips. Eyes shut in ecstasy, ropes of white painted the scene as one particularly loud moan resonated throughout the room. Gasps for air followed as the high receded.

“I will have you.”

\-------------

Sunlight woke Sehun, bright streaks of it shining into the room and reflecting off all the white. Even if his bed called his name more than Luhan did during sex, it didn't call nearly as loud, so he still got up and retrieved the key Kai had given him from the pile of clothes on. Working his way around the room, he quickly found something to use as a makeshift necklace before slipping it over his head and under his shirt. The weight on his chest was unfamiliar, but comfortable. He headed downstairs looking for Kai amongst the rooms in the house, but only finding Kyungsoo cooking in the kitchen, who using his notebook, which missed many pages, and a pen, told Sehun that Kai was "out for the day." Not quite understanding why but unable to ask more as Kyungsoo turned his back, Sehun sighed as he plopped down in a chair. Just another question to ask Kai when he got back

\-------------

Kai did get back, but much later than Sehun had thought he would. The sun was setting when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, too slow and heavy to be Kyungsoo’s. Sehun had spent the entire day reading in his room. There were multiple bookshelves full of books, and Sehun was positive that even if he was stuck here for a year, he wouldn’t be able to finish all of them. He was actually so immersed in the book he had started that he didn’t know what time it was until he heard the footsteps and looked outside for the first time in hours. He marked the page in his book, set it on the chair, then nearly ran towards the door. He opened it to see Kai standing there, hand raised as if he was about to knock.

“Well, it looks like we both had the same idea,” Kai said with a grin. Sehun copied his action and gestured for Kai to come in. Kai flopped down on the couch at the foot of the bed while Sehun chose the chair he had inhabited all day.

“So you wanted to see me?” Kai asked quite nonchalantly, crossing his legs in front of him. 

Sehun ran a hand through his hair. “I, uh, yea. I guess.”

Sehun was surprised by Kai’s low chuckle. “Why do you get so shy around me?” He winked at Sehun, causing the blonde’s face to heat up. “I won’t bite you, I promise.”

A nervous chuckle shook Sehun’s shoulders slightly. “I had a couple of questions,” he said, deciding to change the subject.

“Shoot.”

“Why is the closet full of clothes? Do they all have that many clothes? How did you get the clothes? Why are all the rooms different? How did you-”

Kai raised both hands to stop the sudden onslaught of questions. “Whoa there. Let’s try one at a time, yeah?”

Sehun smiled sheepishly. “Why do you have so many clothes?”

Kai sat back in the couch. “Well, before I moved here, I was very well off. I had more clothes than I could ever wear, thanks to my parents.”

“Why are are you living in the middle of nowhere, then?

“The posh life my parents made for me didn’t suit me.” Kai sighed, more indifferent than anything.“I know my room is very dramatic and luxurious, but that’s not what I hated. I hated that my parents had everything planned out for me. They knew what I was going to be. Where I was going to work. Even who I was going to marry. All I wanted was to be rash and try something out of the blue. So when I turned eighteen, I bought this house with my allowance and earnings from my own job and yea. Moved everything out here and made a life for myself. Not that my parents were happy about it, but they could go fuck themselves. They did nothing for me.”

“Wow.” Sehun was amazed. He honestly didn’t know what to expect with Kai, but it still surprised him. 

Kai shrugged. “It’s certainly different, but it’s good. A good different.” He smiled again, but this time, bitterness curved his lips, not amusement. “Then, when my parents died a year after I left, I got the millions that they had sitting in their bank accounts. They probably didn’t want me to, but they never got the chance to write a will before they passed, and being an only child, I got it all.”

Sehun’s heart clenched. “How did they die?” He whispered cautiously. 

“Carr accident. They had it coming for them, though. They climbed atop of many people to get to where they ended up, and none too nicely.”

“Including you.”

Kai looked up at Sehun, the bitterness fading in his deep brown eyes. “Including me.”

Sehun shifted in his chair. “I’m sorry you had to go through all of that. I feel kinda spoiled, having had such an amazing life so far.”

“Don’t feel bad. It’s neither of our faults. Just our parents’.”

Sehun nodded, eyes wandering. He had to admit, Kai was quite handsome. But in the golden light of the setting sun, Kai looked absolutely stunning. Shadows were cast on his face, outlining his features perfectly, tracing his sharp jawline and accentuating his collar bones that were visible above the top two opened buttons of his shirt. His hair fell naturally across his brow, but when he swept it aside with a hand, it looked runway ready. The golden medallion hanging low in the sky also made Kai’s naturally warm skin tone glow, as if he himself were made from pure gold. His lashes were long and dark. His lips were full and pink. Everything about him just 

to be touched, to be practically 

because he was so 

Fuck. He can’t think that. Not with Luhan. Sehun mentally pushed all thoughts of the man in front of him to the far reaches of his mind. He was dating Luhan. He loved Luhan. 

A yawn startled Sehun out of his thoughts. Kai covered his mouth with a hand, eyes sliding closed for a moment. “Well. I’m in dire need of some sleep. Walking the woods is tiring, even when you know them like the palm of your hand.” He smiled sleepily and stood up. “Until tomorrow, Sehuna.” With that, he exited.

Not to long after, Sehun lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. 

He did love Luhan. 

Right?

\-------------

Sehun woke with a start. He shot straight up, eyes wide and heart racing for some unknown reason. He couldn’t remember the dream he was having, of if he was really having one. He didn’t even remember falling asleep. Why he was awake, he had no clue. Exhaustion hit him like a bus and he flopped back down. Before he could slip back into the dream world, however, his stomach made a weird sound and Sehun realized he was starving. He had forgotten to eat dinner last night, having been so immersed in his book whilst waiting for his host to return. Rubbing his eyes enough to actually see clearly, he slipped out of bed and padded towards out into the hallway. 

“Sehun?” Sehun nearly screamed in surprise. He looked up and saw Kai at the top of the stairs. “Sehuna, what are you doing up so late?”

Sehun yawned. “I woke up and remembered that I didn’t eat dinner. I was gonna go get some food.”

Kai looked at him for a moment, face void of expression. “Why’d you wake up?” he asked cautiously.

Sehun shrugged wearily, too tired to notice the change in tone. “Dunno. But my heart was racing like i had just run a couple miles. It was weird.”

Kai’s shoulders relaxed. “Well, be careful okay? We don’t want you getting lost.”

Sehun chuckled, though it was cut off by another yawn. “Don’t want that.”

Sehun’s eyes widened when Kai leaned in and placed a light peck on his cheek. “Goodnight again, Sehuna,” he murmured. With that, he walked into his room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Sehun’s cheek burnt white hot where Kai’s lips had touched. 

\-------------

Over the next couple of weeks, they got to know each other quite well. Sehun learned that Kai was 21, only a few years older than him, and had grown up in the same town he did. In fact, they shared a lot of the same traits, including the love of dance. Kai had been an excellent dancer (“Wow, not to be modest or anything,” Sehun had joked. Kai just gave him a wink and made Sehun’s heart flutter) before he broke his ankle quite badly. He hadn’t danced since. But it was only a passion, Kai had reassured, and he wasn’t heartbroken about the whole affair. Sehun also found out that Kai’s father had owned the largest oil distributor in Asia. He didn’t get any more than that about Kai’s family, but Kai seemed rather unhappy when the conversation steered towards that, so Sehun never really probed any deeper than that. 

Sehun, on the other hand, had no problem sharing anything about his life. From favorite color to entrance exam scores, Sehun basically went through his entire life’s story, and Kai loved it. In fact, since Kai was more than willing to just sit and listen to Sehun talk for hours on end, he probably knew more about Sehun within those two weeks than Luhan did since they started dating. The fact that they had nothing better to do played a big role in that, but still. That said a lot about Sehun’s relationship. 

That was another thing that came up. Not necessarily out loud (only after a few drinks did those thoughts actually get voiced), but Sehun did think a lot about his relationship with Luhan. He realized a lot of things, a lot of bad things, and he made himself a promise to make things better when he got back.

\-------------

“Sehuna!” Kai rarely called him just Sehun now, but he didn’t mind one bit. 

Sehun turned to see Kai holding up a basket in one hand and a blanket in the other. “You. Me. Kyungsoo’s food. Picnic in the woods.”

Sehun smiled. “That sounds amazing.”

An hour later, they were lounging in a clearing about half an hour upstream from the house. The soft grass cushioned their blanket, making it extremely comfortable and very sleep enticing, especially to Sehun, who had made it a habit (not by choice) to wake up in the middle of the night, every night. And with a stomach full of ddeokbokki and chocolate cake, the idea of closing his eyes seemed very appealing. How Kai didn’t feel the same was beyond him; every time Sehun had woken up in the darkest hours of the night and left his room to walk himself back to sleep, he had seen Kai. But Kai had assured Sehun that staying up that late was completely normal for him, and by the way he seemed very awake and lively whenever Sehun met him for breakfast, Sehun knew Kai was telling the truth. 

“Sehuna?” Sehun looked over to see the brunette lounging next to him, supporting himself on his elbows. The sun was bright and the trees above made pretty patterns with the light, some of them hitting Kai’s skin and making it seem even more tan than before. Other’s landed on his hair and made it shine with golds and burgundies across his forehead. They cast perfect shadows onto his face, making his features pop perfectly. Sehun was positive that he hadn’t seen anyone as beautiful as Kai. In fact, he was sure that Kai wasn’t human. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kai’s words dragged him to reality and Sehun saw a knowing smile on his face. 

“Just spacing out,” Sehun offered as explanation. Kai nodded, but he clearly didn’t believe him. 

The brunette tilted his head back to the sky. “We should get going. It’s going to rain soon.”

Sehun ran a hand through his hair. The roots have grown in dark, but he kind of liked the juxtaposition of the blonde against his natural black. “How do you know? The sky is cloudless.”

Kai eyed him with a mischievous look. “When you live in the middle of nowhere for a while, you learn to tell the weather by things other than if there are clouds in the sky.”

Sehun grinned. “Alright, I trust you.”

They had everything packed within a couple minutes and started to hike back. It wasn’t a hard walk, Kai had made a trail of sorts through the brush a while back. It was actually kind of nice, just them and the nature. The sounds of birds and spots of sun on his skin was calming, and Sehun couldn’t help but smile.

Twenty minutes in, Kai stopped and groaned. “Fuck, I forgot Kyungsoo’s container. He’s going to be pissed at me.” 

He started taking off his backpack with all of their supplies but Sehun stopped him. “Let me go back,” Sehun said. “You take that back and get it unpacked, I’ll meet you back at the house in half an hour.”

Kai raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Sehun scoffed. “There’s a trail, it’s not that hard to do.”

Kai chuckled at Sehun’s snark. “Alright. But be fast. The rain is due any minute now.” He gave Sehun a quick peck on the cheek and left. 

“Rain soon my ass.” Sehun chuckled and started back the way they came from. The kisses weren’t new, Kai seemed to like them. And they were very platonic, just a caring touch between them. Nothing more. 

A couple minutes later, Sehun felt something wet hit his nose. He looked up in disbelief and saw that the sun had gone and was replaced by dark, rolling clouds. “Shit,” he murmured, breaking into a jog down the narrow path. A crack of lightning sounded, and no more than a couple seconds later, it started raining in earnest. The trees probably blocked a good amount of it, but Sehun was still soaked within minutes. When he got into the clearing, he looked around frantically. He spotted something against the green grass, and sure enough, it was the container, stained red from the ddeokbokki. He grabbed it and immediately started back. The tips of his hair stung his eyes, dripping ice cold down his face. It reminded him a lot of the night he fell into the river. Only this time, there was no river to fall into. His heart pounded as he pushed himself into a full-on sprint. 

“Hello?”

Sehun skidded to a halt. That voice wasn’t Kai’s. He jumped off the path and ducked behind a bush, thankful for the pelting rain even under the trees to help hide him. Through the drops, he saw a person, followed by two more. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” the first one called. 

“No one is answering, let’s just go,” the second one said, clearly annoyed by the rain. “If he was here, he would have answered. He’s smart enough.”

He? Who’s he?

The first man sighed. “We’ve looked all over this forest. He couldn’t have walked deeper than this even if he had walked for weeks straight with no rest. If he’s not here, then I don’t know where he could be.”

Man 2 crossed his arms over his chest. “Well maybe the troll took him, huh? Is that what you’re thinking?”

The troll. Sehun had forgotten about the troll. He nearly burst out laughing when he remembered that that’s how he got here in the first place. Fucking Minseok and his crazy dares.

Man 1 scoffed. “Of course not that’s preposterous-”

“Well then where the hell else could he have gone? The security cameras showed him going into the forest, never out. There’s no possible way he could be anywhere else but here!”

“Well then how about you be the one to tell the old man that his son has disappeared into thin air!”

“Wait,” the third man, who has been otherwise silent until this moment, said quietly. “Is this a trail?”

Sehun’s heart skipped a terrifying beat when the men moved closer to him, looking at the path he was just on. 

“It does look so,” Man 1 said. “Where does it go, though? There’s nothing on the map here.”

Man 2 grabbed Man 1 by the arm. “If it goes anywhere besides the middle of nowhere, we will find out on a less rainy day. Let’s get back to the ATVs before it really starts to get back.”

Sehun watched the two men leave, his shoulders sagging in relief. Then, he glanced over at the third guy and froze. He was staring in Sehun’s direction, unmoving. The urge to scream was nearly overpowering, but Sehun stayed still.

“C’mon! My underwear is soaked and I don’t like it!” One of the men called.

The third man stared for a bit longer, then moved to follow them. After they disappeared through the rain, Sehun heaved a sigh of relief. But he still didn’t feel safe moving. He stayed crouched until his thighs began to tremble. By that time, he was shivering. He stood up, his legs protesting loudly, and took off towards the house. As he ran, his mind went back to the men. Who were they looking for? Why didn’t they know about Kai’s house? 

Why did he hide? Didn’t he want to go home? Why was he scared they would see him?

Sehun’s heart beat irregularly as he slowly came to a conclusion. He liked Kai. He liked Kai a lot. And he wanted way more than one month left with him.

He spotted a break in the trees surrounding the path up ahead and a sigh of relief escaped him. He was back. But when he got to it, he nearly sobbed. 

It was the clearing they had their picnic in. He had went the wrong way. 

Tears of frustration rolled down his cheeks as he swiveled and started running back. Suddenly his foot caught on something and he crashed to the ground, the container flying out of his hand. He gasped when the rain his the palms of his hands, blood seeping through the cuts. More tears poured out of his eyes as he stumbled up, grabbed the container, and kept running. His ankle throbbed, so bad that Sehun knew he had twisted it. His body was running on adrenaline by this point, and there as very little left. The trees all looked the same, it felt like he was running in circles. He had to have been there by now, it wasn’t this far. Did he get lost? Did he take another path on accident? All he wanted to do was fall to the ground and curl up into a ball to sleep. He just wanted to be dry. He just wanted to be warm. He just wanted to see Kai-

“Sehun!”

Sehun’s heart thumped wildly in his chest. That was Kai’s voice.

“Sehuna! Where are you?!”

Sehun pushed his legs to pump harder. Kai kept calling him, and it kept getting closer and closer and closer- there. There was the opening to the clearing. And there was Kai.

“Kai!” Sehun called, voice hoarse. 

“Sehun!” Kai jogged towards him, and in that moment, flooded with relief, Sehun’s legs gave out. He fell to the ground, the cuts on his hands stinging immensely. But moments later, Kai was there, his arms wrapped around Sehun’s back and legs, picking him up and holding him close. “Good god, Sehun, where did you go?”

Sehun lay his head against Kai’s hard chest, reveling in the way he could hear Kai’s heart beat loudly against his ear. “I got the container,” he said weakly, cradling it in his arms. He had done a lot to get it back. But for some reason, he didn’t want to tell Kai about the men in the woods, so he stayed silent after that. 

Kai chuckled, a sound that Sehun could hear through his chest. “You did, though you didn’t need to have gone through so much to do so.” He carried Sehun into the house where Kyungsoo waited with fluffy towels. “Bring them up into my room,” Kai instructed, walking up the stairs like he wasn’t carrying a second body in his arms. When they got there, Kai set Sehun down in one of the many chairs. Immediately, he was wrapped in multiple towels by Kyungsoo, and Kai moved to start a fire in the fireplace. Within a minute it was roaring. Sehun didn’t know what kind of magical power Kai had used to do so, but he wasn’t going to complain as he started to actually be able to feel his face again. 

Kyungsoo bowed to Kai, as if to leave. “Oh!” Sehun pulled his hands out from under the towels and handed him the container. “This is yours.”

Kyungsoo smiled affectionately down at him as Kai laughed. “You better enjoy that container, Soo,” he said jokingly. Kyungsoo nodded his agreement, then walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. 

Sehun turned to Kai. “I was honestly doubting you about the rain,” he mumbled.

Kai raised an eyebrow and crossed his hand over his chest. “Well, now you know better, right?”

Sehun smiled sheepishly and nodded.Kai came around the chair with a box of bandages. He gently tugged Sehun’s hands from beneath the towels, one by one, and wrapped them. When he was satisfied with his work, he recovered Sehun up to the chin and moved to put the box away somewhere where Sehun couldn’t see. He stared at the fire, reveling in it’s warmth. Under the towels felt really good, kind of holding in all the heat and creating a pocket of warmth. He could feel his fingers and toes again, which was nice, and he was pretty sure he was getting back to a normal temperature.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. He glanced over and his eyes bulged. Kai had shed his shirt and was sitting in the chair next to him, looking almost like a model. His abs were defined and sculpted just enough. The rest of his torso was smooth and muscular. Half of Sehun wanted to throw all the towels off and touch him, while the other half wanted to scream in distress and bury into the towels, never to come out again. 

“What are you doing?” he inquired quietly. 

“I’m dying of heat,” Kai gave in explanation. “I was not nearly as cold as you were.”

The fire was huge, and was throwing off a lovely amount of heat. But Sehun could understand where Kai was coming from. And when Kai took his shirt off, it started to get a bit too hot for Sehun as well. He pulled some of the towels off, letting his arms free. They sat in silence for a long time, just staring at the fire. Every once in awhile, Kai got up to put on another log. Sehun wanted to tell him not to, that he was quite warm enough already, but the way the sweat on Kai’s abs glistened in the light of the fire was absolutely stunning and sent all of the blood in Sehun’s body straight down. The way his jeans hung on his hips, showing off his ass and cutting off the v-line far too high for Sehun’s liking. It was kind of embarrassing when he felt himself get hard just at the sight of Kai, but he had towels to cover it, so he felt a bit better. But then, he started to get too hot. His legs were broiling beneath all the layers and Sehun just wanted to shove them all off but he couldn’t because that would be a very horrible thing to explain.

Thankfully, Kai had run out of logs, and so the fire began to die. Sehun’s eyes drooped heavily, and he realized that he was definitely dry enough and should get back to his own room before he popped a bigger boner. “Thank you,” Sehun said, interrupting the silence for the first time in a long time. “For getting me in the rain.”

Kai looked over at him and smiled, making Sehun want to melt, and not just from the heat. “You’re welcome. Thanks for not dying in the rain.”

Sehun chuckled. “My pleasure.”

“I would have hated to be alone one month early.”

Sehun gulped. Did...Did that mean Kai liked him too? “Me too.”

Kai eyed Sehun, the fire throwing so many shadows that Sehun couldn’t read his face. It made Sehu nervous. Fuck, he was acting like a little boy talking to his first crush why was he like this? But Kai’s warm, reassuring smile pushed every bad thought out of his mind, and when he got up to walk towards Sehun’s chair, Sehun’s heartbeat sped up. 

Kai knelt down next to Sehun, so they were face-to-face. He stared into Sehun’s eyes, and Sehun’s mind was going crazy. “I like you,” Kai murmured, and Sehun’s mind lost all control. Sehun didn’t move a muscle out of fear of doing something wrong as Kai moved his face closer to Sehun’s, so close that Sehun would practically feel Kai’s breath against his lips. “I like you a lot,” Kai whispered.

Sehun could barely hold himself back, but Kai did the work. He moved so their lips touched, and kissed Sehun softly, sweetly. Sehun wanted to fall into the feeling of Kai’s plush lips against his own, wanted to never feel anything but that forever and ever. There was no tongue, no harshness, just soft movements and warm lips. 

Kai pulled away slowly, hand moving from the back of Sehun’s head to the small of his back. “You should go to bed,” he murmured. 

Sehun nodded dumbly, his lips throbbing even though it was the softest kiss he had ever experienced. He let Kai guide him up, the towels falling off of him, and out the door. Sehun turned back to Kai, wanting to say something but not knowing what. Kai could see that, so he chuckled and pressed another kiss to Sehun’s lips, this one harder but shorter. “Goodnight, Sehuna.” With that, he closed the door and left Sehu standing in the cool air of the dark, empty hallway. 

Sehun walked zombie-like back to his room, shutting the door behind him. He stripped bare, padded into the bathroom, and turned the shower on the coldest setting. His skin was burning, and not just from the fire. He got in and just stood under the showerhead, water running rivulets down his body as his hand snaked down. He wrapped his hand tight around his semi-hard cock and started to pump it. His breath came in short gasps as he got to full hardness, chest heaving and the other arm coming up to support him against the cool wall. He threw his head back when he came, Kai’s name tumbling out of his lips as he stroked himself to completion. Panting, he dropped his hand and pressed his forehead against the wall of the shower. 

He was in big trouble.

 

Hours later, Sehun was up again. He had fallen asleep quite easily, but as per usual, his eyes had shot open and his breath was ragged bursts of air as he shot up in bed. He didn’t know what from still, but he had gotten pretty used to it by now. He got out of bed, ready to take his nightly walk around the house, but paused when he remembered Kai. Would Kai be happy to see him? Sehun had been wondering if the kiss was just to satisfy him and that Kai in fact had no interest in him whatsoever. His heart dropped every time he thought about it, saddened and disappointed by the fact that this all might be one-sided. 

But sleeping outweighed the possible awkward confrontation with his host, so he wrapped himself tight in his robe and made his way out of the room. Strangely enough, Kai wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the hallway, he wasn’t on the stairs. The door to his room was closed, too. Strange. This was the first time Sehun hadn’t seen Kai during his walk. Maybe he was just tired. Maybe he didn’t want to see Sehun...

Sehun shook that thought out of his mind and made his way down the stairs. He was about to go to the kitchen when he stopped.

His eyes wandered down the hall and landed on the dark, ominous door at the far end. His feet moved on their own and soon enough he was right in front of it. But why? What was this door hiding that made Sehun so curious? He looked at the handle. It seemed duller than the others. A softer bronze, more used. Why would it have had more use if it was locked?

Was is really locked? 

A hand gripping his arm startled him back to reality. He turned and saw Kyungsoo, wide eyed and breathing unsteadily. “What’s wrong?” He asked the housekeeper.

Kyungsoo just shook his head frantically and pulled Sehun away from the door.

“Kyungsoo, what are you doing?” Sehun asked in surprise as he stumbled behind the small man. He was pulled into the kitchen and shoved against the cabinets. He hissed when the edge of the counter jabbed into his side. He was about to ask what the hell Kyungsoo was doing when a piece of paper was shoved in his face.

Do not go in that room. Ever. 

Sehun looked up at. “What do you mean?”

All he got was a stare in reply. But when he looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes, he saw something different than usual...

Then he blinked and it was gone. Kyungsoo pointed at the paper one last time, then left.

After another moment, Sehun followed the small man, thoroughly confused. But when he got back to the hallway, there was someone there. And it wasn’t Kyungsoo.

"Kai?" 

Kai turned and for a moment, Sehun thought he saw Kai's eyes glow red. But when he blinked, they were normal again. 

"Sehuna," Kai started lowly. "What're you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep.”

“That seems to be a reoccurring event these days, huh?”

“Kai, what are you-"

All of a sudden, Sehun was backed up against the wall and Kai was inches away, his face mere centimeters from his neck. Sehun's breath caught in his throat as Kai moved up until Sehun could almost feel Kai's lips against his own. 

"You...smell really good," Kai said, his voice coming from deep within his chest. 

A shiver went up Sehun's spine. "Um, thanks? It's just, uh, the body wash that was in the shower."

Kai nodded slowly. Sehun didn't move a muscle. "Hm. That's strange." Kai moved his head to the side, his breath ghosting Sehun's ear. "It smells a lot better on you."

And just like that, he disappeared. Like he teleported away. Sehun exhaled shakily and slid down the wall until he reached the floor. 

What the fuck was that?

He stumbled up and into his room, locking the door behind him. He then moved to sit on the bed, hands shaking. Never had he seen Kai like that. Never had he seen anyone act like that.

He now knew what he saw in Kyungsoo’s eyes earlier.

Fear. 

\-------------

The next thing he knew, Sehun opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. His eyes darted to the window. It was morning, or maybe even afternoon by how blinding the light was from outside.. He jumped out of bed and threw open the curtains. The sun shone bright, and the leaves were waving lightly in the breeze. Any sign of rain was gone. 

Was it real? Did the rainstorm actually happen? Did any of yesterday actually happen? 

If yesterday was a dream, then that must mean that last night was too, Sehun reasoned with himself. I dreamt it all. None of it actually happened.

But for some reason, Sehun felt like that wasn’t right. Dreams had a certain feeling to them. That feeling wasn’t there last night. He felt Kyungsoo’s hand on his arm. He felt the paper in his hands. 

He felt Kai’s warm breath on his ear.

Sehun ran his palms down his face. What if he asked Kai? It couldn’t hurt, just a simple, “Hey, were you out of your room last night?” That’s it, no harm, no foul. But then what? If he said no, then Sehun would determine that he was just being strangely paranoid. But what if he said yes? What would Sehun say then?

Sehun set his jaw in determination. He would ask. Then see what happened. 

\-------------

He found Kai in the kitchen, sipping a beer and looking almost scarily normal. The brunette turned when he heard footsteps. He held up the bottle when he saw it was Sehun. “You want one?” he asked casually.

“It’s barely even noon yet,” Sehun responded, questions swarming his mind only to be pushed aside. It was not the right time, he told himself.

Kai raised an eyebrow. “Your point being?”

Sehun snorted. Kai was right, once again. He slid into the seat next to Kai and took the beer he was offered. “What’s the occasion?” he asked as Kai stood up and opened the fridge to grab another bottle, giving Sehun a fantastic view of his ass in the process. 

“Does there need to be an occasion?” Kai countered as he stood back up.

“It’s the middle of the day.”

Kai dropped into his chair, opening the bottle on the edge of the table with a hiss. “How about I want to and no one’s around to stop me?”

Sehun pondered that for a moment, then nodded, taking a sip from his beer. “Sounds good enough to me.”

They drank in silence for a while. Not an awkward one, just one that was comfortable without having to be filled with thoughtless talk. As soon as Sehun finished one beer, another appeared in front of him via Kai. Sehun just smiled his thanks and started drinking again. Eventually, he forgot what number he was on, and the most random of thoughts floated around his head. His jaw seemed to have lost all sense of control, and his betrayer tongue took advantage. “What do you do if you’ve told someone you love them a billion and one times but you actually don’t?”

Kai looked surprised at the random question. “What do you mean?”

Sehun studied his beer bottle. “I’ve said it, but I don’t think I actually mean it.”

Kai nodded. “You tell them, I guess.”

“Yea, I guess.” Sehun downed the last bit of the bottle. “But how the fuck do I do it?”

“Just walk up to him and tell him,” Kai said as he handed him another beer. 

Sehun sighed. “But it’s not that easy with Luhan. Nothing is.”

Kai grinned lightly, taking a small sip. “Well, you have a month more to think about how you can do it. I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

Sehun looked at Kai. “Why are you so good to me?”

Kai nearly choked on his beer. “What?”

“You’re so nice to me. You have been from the beginning, even when you didn’t know me. Why?”

Kai shrugged. “You’ve done nothing to have me act otherwise. Plus, what good of a host would I be if I was a dick?”

Sehun laughed. “You’re not wrong. But thank you anyway.”

“Why? I mean, you’re welcome, but why are you thanking me?”

“No one has ever been nice to me because they wanted to.” Sehun smiled softly. “Just you.”

Kai smiled back. “Well, you’re welcome then.”

Sehun stared at his beer again, smile fading and eyebrows knitting in thought. After a few moments in silence, he groaned. “Fuck it.” He tipped the bottle back, chugged the rest of the beer, reached over to Kai and slammed their lips together. Kai’s eyes flew wide in surprise, but when Sehun moved his lips, Kai relaxed and did the same. Sehun’s hands gripped Kai’s arms while Kai’s hands slid up to cup Sehun’s cheeks. Sehun opened his mouth to sigh at the feeling of Kai’s hot hands on his skin, and Kai took full advantage, shoving his tongue against Sehun’s. Kai was clearly the dominant one, and Sehun was more than happy to pull back and let Kai do all the work.

Suddenly, Kai grabbed his shoulders and tore him away. “Sehun what are you doing?”

Sehun wasn’t exactly sure, to be honest, but his tongue started to run like there was no tomorrow. “I don’t love Luhan. I never did. It was just a delusional thought of what love actually was. That wasn’t love, and I know that now. But when I see you, I feel something...different. I don’t know what it is, but it’s drawing me to you and I can’t seem to get away from you so might as well give in.”

Kai’s eyes widened, but not from surprise. “...Are you sure about-”

“Yes , Kai.” Where this impatience, this need was coming from, Sehun was very unsure but it was taking over his entire body quite violently and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He moved his lips back towards Kai’s, close enough so he could feel Kai’s warm breath, but not touching. “Please. Just...”

“Just what, Sehuna?” Kai murmured, so deep that Sehun nearly whimpered. 

“Just touch me,” he whispered.

Kai needed no more affirmation. His lips smashed against Sehun’s and his tongue was shoved in Sehun’s mouth, quickly dominating the other. With both hands, he gripped Sehun’s shirt and tore it apart. Sehun moaned deep into Kai’s mouth, swirling his tongue around Kai’s as his hands pressed against Kai’s hard chest. Kai grabbed beneath Sehun’s thighs and lifted him. Sehun’s legs naturally wrapped around Kai’s waist and his arms around Kai’s neck as Kai walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into Kai’s room. 

Kai threw Sehun onto the bed, drawing a gasp from the blonde. With heavy eyes, Sehun watched as Kai pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing hard abs and sharp v-lines carved in gold that made Sehun’s breath catch in his throat. Before he could ogle any more, Kai dove in and attached his mouth to Sehun’s jaw. He kissed his way down Sehun’s pale neck to his collarbones. Sehun moaned unabashedly when Kai bit down, hands gripping the sheets beneath him and mouth hung open. Kai sucked a splotch of darkness onto the white skin, swiping his tongue over it before moving to the next spot. It didn’t take long before Sehun was a mess, red marks spotted all over his abdomen and fingers tugging at Kai’s hair. When Kai got to the key that was hanging by Sehun’s neck, he kissed it lightly, then tugged it off and threw it somewhere.

When Kai made it to the waistline of his pants, Sehun lifted his head to watch better. Kai noticed and flicked his dark eyes up to meet Sehun’s as he sucked a hickey right below Sehun’s navel. Sehun’s breath stuttered and his eyes fluttered, making Kai grin against his skin. Then, without any warning, Kai hooked his thumbs on the waistband of Sehun’s pants and yanked them off, taking his boxers with them. Sehun yelped at the sudden cold air, hands unconsciously flying down to cover himself. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed of his body, it’s just that he’s never had that done to him; he’d always been the one to do it. 

His reaction made Kai coo, moving to kneel between Sehun’s legs. “C’mon, Sehuna. Don’t be shy.” He wrapped his hands around Sehun’s wrists and without much effort, lifted them away. Still, red splashed on Sehun’s cheeks and he closed his eyes as Kai very blatantly stared at his half hard dick. He gasped when he felt warm breath ghosting along the inside of his thigh. “You’re so beautiful,” Kai murmured, pressing wet kisses to the untouched skin. When he kissed to the tip of Sehun’s cock, Sehun moaned loudly, hands moving to grasp at Kai’s hair. 

“Ah ah ah,” Kai said, taking Sehun’s wrists again and pushing them above Sehun’s head.He moved up so his face was right above Sehun’s, meeting the blonde’s gaze with something dark and wild hidden in his eyes. “Keep them up there or I’ll have to tie them, okay?”

Sehun nodded, faintly wondering how he became so compliant and submissive beneath this man, but that thought was easily pushed aside when Kai pressed their lips together. “Good,” the brunette murmured into their kiss, then bit lightly on Sehun’s bottom lip. Sehun almost got lost in Kai’s taste when a hand wrapped around his hardening cock. His groan was eaten by Kai as the tan man slowly and expertly pumped Sehun’s length in his hand. He thumbed at the slit, clearly reveling in the way Sehun quivered when he did so. When Sehun reached full hardness, Kai detached their lips and moved quickly back down Sehun’s body. Before Sehun could protest, his cock was surrounded by wet warmth. Sehun’s jaw fell slack as Kai licked and sucked on his length, running his tongue along the underside. 

Sehun’s hands clenched the sheets above his head. Everything was happening too fast, too hot. He couldn’t keep from coming much longer. “K-Kai-” The name came stuttered out of Sehun’s lips as the heat in his stomach reached a maximum high, warning Kai of his impending orgasm. But Kai didn’t move. Instead, he hollowed his cheeks, took the entire length into his mouth, and sucked hard. Sehun screamed and came down Kai’s throat, Kai easily taking all of it. When he was finished, Kai let Sehun’s limp cock out of his mouth and climbed back up to kiss Sehun, tongue salty and lips slightly chapped. When he pulled away, Sehun couldn’t help the sigh at the loss of contact. 

Kai grinned. “You like the taste of yourself, baby?

The way Kai said baby had Sehun’s cock twitching back to life. Words were bound to fail him, so he simply looked Kai straight in the eyes and licked his bottom lip. Kai growled and dove back in, tongue invading Sehun’s mouth immediately. Suddenly, he flipped them. Sehun threw his hands out to catch himself, but Kai pulled him close. Their naked chests pressed together as Kai’s hands explored Sehun’s smooth back. When he got to the rounds of Sehun’s ass, he palmed it and squeezed. Sehun broke the kiss to moan, head dropping to Kai’s shoulder. 

“Fuck, baby, how are you not a bottom. Your ass is amazing.” Sehun blushed at Kai’s compliment, pressing his lips on the side of Kai’s bloody neck. The friction of Kai’s jeans against Sehun’s over-stimulated dick was delicious, and add in the very obvious and very large hard-on that Kai sported within his pants and Sehun was back to full hardness within no time. Kai moved his hands up Sehun’s back, supporting it as he sat up. Sehun straddled his thighs, and in this position, he couldn’t help but roll his hips onto Kai’s clothed length. Kai moaned loud and deep, pressing Sehun even closer to him. Sehun continued to kiss along his neck and jaw, not biting as Kai did but taking his time in each spot, hips rolling onto Kai’s crotch in a slow, steady rhythm. “Shit,” Kai swore under his breath when Sehun mouthed at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

Before he could get any farther, however, Kai grabbed onto Sehun’s waist and pushed him off. Sehun landed on his butt, legs spread, chest heaving. Kai could have come at the sight alone. Instead, he smiled lustily. Sehun watched as Kai leaned over to reach the side table, eyeing the way his back muscles stretched the entire time. He came back with a small bottle between his thumb and forefinger. “Prep yourself, baby,” he murmured, then tossed the bottle onto the bed next to Sehun. 

Sehun’s eyes went wide when he realized what that meant. “W-What, I-uh, I’ve never, um...” He trailed off, not exactly sure how to say that he had never done this before in his life. Not that he had expected to top with Kai, but still.

Kai raised a curious eyebrow. “You mean you’ve never fingered yourself before?” Sehun blushed at the blunt words but shook his head slightly. “Not even to help you get off?”

Sehun shrugged, struggling to not openly stare at Kai’s dick through his pants. “I never had to.”

Kai laughed. “Well, there’s a first time for everything.” He moved closer. Sehun automatically began to close his legs but Kai held them open. “I’ll even help you,” he said with a wicked wink. 

Sehun choked on his own spit, making Kai laugh again. “You’re cute,” he mumbled, reaching for the bottle of lube. He popped the top and poured some on his finger. “Now, since it’s you’re first time, it’s not gonna feel nice at first. It’s going to feel weird, maybe even hurt a little, but I promise the reward at the end is too big to miss.” 

Sehun’s eyes darted down to Kai’s crotch, then he nodded. “Okay.” Immediately after the word fell out of his mouth, Kai’s lips were covering his own. This kiss was fuller than their previous ones, more open mouthed and sloppy. But Kai was such an excellent kisser that Sehun almost didn’t notice when something probed at the ring of muscles. His eyes fluttered open, but Kai grasped the back of his neck and shoved his tongue into Sehun’s mouth. At the same time, the finger breached and sunk in knuckle deep. The sensation was the strangest thing Sehun had ever felt; it didn’t hurt, it was just uncomfortable, but after a couple of shallow thrusts, it felt good, and coupled with the astounding kiss, Sehun told himself that he would definitely do this again. Then, a second finger was added. Sehun groaned in mild discomfort as Kai’s nail accidentally scraped against the rim, but Kai didn’t release him. Instead, he threaded his fingers through the hair at the nape of Sehun’s neck and sped up the pace of his fingers, spreading them apart to stretch Sehun out. He felt extremely full, but it felt really good at the same time. He unconsciously started to roll his hips to meet Kai’s thrusts, but then the fingers pulled out completely. 

A whine came from the back of his throat, but Kai only smiled into the kiss. A hand wrapped around one of Sehun’s wrists and pulled it forward. Kai guided the hand, but Sehun knew what Kai wanted him to do, and the feeling of emptiness was so horrible that he plunged two in right away. He moaned in delight, making Kai chuckle. “You’re gonna be such a good bottom for me, Sehuna,” he whispered, then sucked on Sehun’s bottom lip. Sehun was fine with two, hips and wrist working together, but Kai slipped in a third. It was tight, and Sehun almost tore his own fingers out. But Kai’s finger hit a spot in Sehun that made him want to scream. It felt so good, sparks of beautiful color painting his vision, and as Kai kept probing at it, he could feel the familiar heat boil in the bottom of his stomach. He clenched around their fingers, only to have Kai retrieve his and pull Sehun’s out as well. Sehun gasped at the emptiness again, but he didn’t have time to think about that as he watched Kai tear his pants off, letting his hard cock slap against his stomach. He lay back and pulled Sehun to straddle him again.

Without any warning, he grabbed Sehun’s waist and tugged him down onto his cock.

Sehun stilled, hands flat on Kai’s chest. The mixture of pain and pleasure was intense, and his mind was going insane. He couldn’t think straight, everything getting jumbled up into flashes of color and emotion.

Kai thrusted his hips up, hitting Sehun’s prostate dead on, and his mind lit up violet with lust. A moan spilled from his lips, and Kai grinned. “Put those dancer hips of yours to good use,” he said lowly. “Ride me, Sehuna.”

Sehun’s breath stumbled out of his mouth as he began to rock his hips forward shallowly. Any movement at all sent spikes of pleasure up Sehun’s spine, sending the boy into a death spiral of euphoria like he’s never felt before. 

Kai’s grip on Sehun’s hips tightened suddenly. “I said ride me, not sit on my dick,” he growled, and thrusted his hips up again, harder this time. Sehun threw his head back and moaned, but obliged, lifting and dropping himself on Kai’s cock, rolling his hips and splaying his hands on Kai’s abs for support. After a while, he picked up the pace, not satisfying himself and clearly doing the same for Kai as well. Kai dug his nails into Sehun’s skin, grunting as he started thrusting his hips up to meet Sehun. They worked in tandem, and the amount of satisfaction they got was immense. 

Suddenly, Kai flipped them over again, threw Sehun’s leg over his shoulder, and thrusted hard. Sehun’s eyes rolled back as he moaned loudly, white spots dancing around his vision. The next thrust landed right on his prostate, and Sehun painted lines of red down Kai’s back. Kai moved with an almost animalistic amount of speed and accuracy, hitting Sehun’s prostate dead on every time.

“K-Kai!” Sehun gasped as he felt his orgasm nearing.

Kai grunted. “It’s okay, Sehuna. Come for me, baby.”

A scream filled the room as Sehun experienced the most intense orgasm of his life and came ropes of white on both of them. He clenched around Kai, and with gritted teeth, Kai came hard, painting Sehun’s insides white. Kai fucked them both through their highs, and when he finished, he pulled out and collapsed next to Sehun, breathing hard. Sehun subconsciously curled into Kai’s side, too tired to do much more. It seemed like Kai felt the same, for he didn’t move other than to put an arm around Sehun and sluggishly pull him close. 

Sehun quickly fell asleep to the sound of Kai’s heart beating.

\-------------

When Sehun woke up, it was dark. He had slept through the entire afternoon and into the night, though not surprisingly so. He groaned when he shifted under the sheets, his entire lower body sore. Suddenly, he realized something was missing. Or rather, when he looked next to him, someone. 

Ignoring the pain, Sehun got out of bed, threw on his sweats and t-shirt from earlier, and taking in the dark bathroom and empty room, made his way into the hall. Maybe Kai was hungry, and had gone downstairs to eat. 

But when he got downstairs, he immediately noticed something different. He looked past the kitchen, past the door to the room he first stayed in. A shiver ran through his whole body when he saw it.

The door. It was open.

His feet moved on their own accord and walked him to the darkened doorway. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew he should just find Kai and go back to bed, but he couldn’t help it. Curiosity reigned over intuition and before he knew it he was standing right in front of it. The air inside was cool. Inviting, almost, against his hot skin. He also could hear water running from inside. Strange. He stepped into the room, plunging himself into darkness. He walked a bit, slowly as to not misstep for the floor felt oddly uneven. Suddenly, the door closed and the room was lit. Sehun jumped in surprise, taking in his surroundings. It wasn’t a room; it was a cave. A heavy flow of water ran at the edge of the cavern, which Sehun guessed what the river from outside the house. Besides that, the cave was bare. Just a dome of rock. Sehun’s eyes traveled down the walls to the floor. His stomach curled violently when he saw red stained rock beneath his feet, some of the red being brighter than the rest. The floor sloped towards the river, so it ran rivulets towards the far wall. Adding the metallic and slightly rotten smell, and Sehun could only guess that it was blood.

“Sehuna,” a deep voice purred from behind him.

Sehun turned slowly, not expecting what he would see, but when he saw who was standing there, or rather, what was standing there, his heart skipped a beat.

It was Kai. Well, kind of. It had Kai's facial features, Kai's hairstyle, and Kai's abs, but besides that, everything was completely different. It's skin was completely smooth, void of any bumps or indentations, and clearer than the water that dropped over the falls beside it. It was also green, but dark green. Like an army green, the color of pine needles. It's hair was pitch black instead of brown, but it still hung long against its neck. 

Suddenly, the thing turned around. It's eyes glowed red, and when it grinned, Sehun realized they matched the color of the blood on its perfectly pointed teeth. 

"Well, am I everything the stories say? Or do they underestimate the size of my pimples?" It was Kai's voice, smooth with a hint of snark, but deeper, if that was possible. Raspier. Dirtier. It struck an unwanted chord within Sehun, and though his heart beat fast, all the blood rushed straight down. He didn't know why, and he didn't like it, but he couldn't help it. 

"Who are you?" Sehun couldn't help the question that slipped out of his mouth.

It chuckled, a deep, rumbling of an avalanche sound. "You know who I am, Sehuna."

Sehun gulped. "You're not Kai."

"Says who?"

Sehun opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. 

It's grin widened. "My dear Sehun. Have you ever heard of the troll that lives under the bridge? You know, the one that kills everyone it meets?" It stepped over the body that lay at its feet like it was an insignificant little rock. "I'm that troll. I kill people. I eat their insides. I put their bodies out for everyone to see." 

It stopped right in front of Sehun. Every muscle in his body was screaming to move, to run, but his mind went blank and Sehun stood stock still. 

"You know, the best part is that those bodies attract even more people to me." It shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm not complaining, I mean, more food for me." 

All of a sudden, it's face was inches from Sehun's. He could smell the blood on its breath. 

"But sometimes, I get bored. Killing people is so easy to do. Sometimes, I want a toy to play with. So I kidnap people, then play nice when they wake up. I go by Kai. I give them food, give them shelter, draw them in. It's pretty easy, to be honest. But _tiring_. Do you know how tiring it is to be nice to someone for that long? So, I only choose the pretty ones. " It ran a finger down Sehun's cheek, it's claws leaving a red streak on his pale skin. "You're a pretty one, Sehuna. In fact, you're the prettiest one."

It's hand stopped at Sehun's neck and wrapped lightly around it. Sehun's heart beat hard against his ribs, threatening to jump out. 

"I've had many toys over the past century. But you, me dear Sehun. You are my favorite."

The hand left Sehun's throat and he couldn't help but gasp in relief. But the good feeling was replaced by fear once again as he was pushed roughly up against the cave wall, caged in by its arms beside his head. 

"And because you're my favorite, I'm giving you a choice. You can either choose to become like me, to work with me and kill with me and stay with me. Or, I kill you."

It moved in close, it's lips ghosting across Sehun's. 

"I think I know your choice."

A noise of surprise came from behind Kai. He whipped around to see Kyungsoo standing in the door, and his grin only grew. 

"Well, you must be extremely special," Kai purred. "Kyungsoo doesn't often try to save my victims."

At the last word, Sehun's stomach twisted itself into a giant knot. 

Kai turned back to Sehun and ran a hand through his hair. "Stay," he murmured, then gripped the hair between his fingers and slammed Sehun's head on the wall behind him. 

Sehun's vision spotted with every color of the rainbow as spikes of pain went down his spine, and he crumpled to the floor. He back of his head throbbed especially hard, and when he gingerly touched it, it felt wet. 

A scream drew his eyes away from the floor and to the other side of the room. Kai, now back to his normal skin tone, had Kyungsoo pinned up against the wall, same as Sehun, except one hand was around the small man's throat, and the other was hanging by Kai's side, having just drawn thin lines of red on Kyungsoo's cheek with its claws. 

"Sehuna," Kai called, still looking at Kyungsoo. "Have you ever heard the tale of little Kyunga and the incident with a certain troll?" He gave one extra hard squeeze, making Kyungsoo's eyes bulge, then threw him to the floor. "Where a curious little girl made her way into the forest at night and was brutally killed by the evil troll that lived under the bridge?" He then ran the bloody hand through his hair and turned to stroll back to Sehun, a mischievous grin on his dark pink lips. When he got to the boy laying on the floor, he squatted right next to him. "Well, let's just say Kyunga never actually died, and there's only one troll who lives under a bridge in this forest."

Sehun's eyes widened. "But how-" He was cut off by a cough, and his head pounded violently. 

But Kai was more than willing to answer the question. "I had just taken in a little boy of about the same size. Tasted great, he was a wonderful meal. But Kyungsoo, or Kyunga as the homophobes who wrote the story renamed him, was so different than any of the others. He wasn't scared of me. In fact, he looked at me like I was the most amazing being he'd ever seen." Kai glanced over at the man in question, who was still lying unmoving on the floor. "So I kept him. He became my housekeeper, eventually. Learned to cook, and really fucking well." Kai groaned, like he was eating his favorite dish in that moment. "Tonight was going to be spaghetti, too." He sighed and placed a hand on Sehun's shoulder. "Why couldn't you have waited one night to be stupid?" 

Sehun grit his teeth and made to push himself up, but Kai simply pushed him back down. 

"Anyway, I told him that if he ever disrupted my...work, he would be punished. He's only done it twice. The first time was for a very short and very annoying man by the name of Junmyeon. Don't ask me why Soo was fond of that man, I don't know."He leaned close to Sehun's face, his earthy scent enveloping Sehun. "I ripped out his tongue before he could tell me," he murmured through a purely evil grin. 

Sehun gagged, the contents of his stomach threatening to reappear. "You're sick," he coughed.

Kai payed him no heed. "After that, he behaved. Until you came along. The moment I brought you in, he started acting weird. I had hoped it was just a fluke, just a hormonal phase, or whatever you humans go through. But alas, it was not." He stood up, kicked Sehun in the side for good measure, then made his way to Kyungsoo, who had just started moving. Sehun watched him through unshed tears, panting hard. "And I promised him last time that the next time that happened, I would kill him." 

Sehun's heart jumped to his throat, and for a moment, it was hard to breathe. 

Kai grabbed Kyungsoo by the back of the neck and lifted him up like he was a kitten. Kyungsoo moaned quietly but didn't fight. "See?" Kai looked at Sehun expectantly. "He knows it's useless." He gave the man a small shake. "Isn't that right, Soo?" Kyungsoo's eyes rolled back in his head and his head lulled forward, and Sehun's entire body beat with anger. "Stop it!" He wheezed. "He's done nothing, just kill me! Please, I'm the one who fucked everything up!"

Kai simply frowned at him. "I'm sorry, Sehuna, but I never break a promise." A second later, Kyungsoo's head snapped to the side. Sehun squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not get the image of Kyungsoo's head hanging limply out from the backs of his eyelids. 

A hand grabbed Sehun's chin and yanked it back forward. "I hope you're special enough for Kyungsoo to have died for," Kai grinned demonically into his ear. 

Sehun opened his eyes, freeing the tears that had built up, and glared at Kai. 

Kai only smiled. 

"So, do you choose to stay with me, or die?" He asked again, as if it was just anotherquestion.


End file.
